boba_fett_open_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones
Doctor Indiana Jones was a Human male archaeologist from Earth. He was well-known for his renowned expeditions. He was also known by the nickname, Indy,' '''and by his full name, '''Henry Walton Jones, Junior'. History Jones's native homeworld was Earth with many oceans and forests. The planet was very primitive compared to the rest of the galaxy, even being surprised at the common sight of a starship. He often traveled on expeditions on his homeworld, even doing so in the wider galaxy. Seen on Imperial Medical Station 2341 Aboard Imperial Medical Station 2341, Indiana Jones was seen running down a hallway as Boba Fett was trying to get across, attempting to shoot his quarry, Jar Jar Binks. As Jones ran by the Bounty hunter, Fett ducked into the hallway, only for Fett to get run over by the huge boulder Jones was running from. Helping Qi'ra on Naboo Indiana was seen helping Qi'ra on Naboo, helping her find a mysterious artifact. Unfortunately, Boba Fett was there to capture Qi'ra under behalf of Zorba Desilijic Tiure. Jones and Qi'ra fought Fett in a fierce battle. Despite Jones's skill with a blaster pistol and Qi'ra's swordsmanship, Fett was successful after knocking Jones into a lake, and launching a rocket out of his jetpack at Qi'ra, knocking her sword out of her hands. Bruised and battered Qi'ra had no choice but to surrender herself to the feared bounty hunter. Fett took Qi'ra to Zorba's palace on Denon. aboard ''Slave I''. Jones had managed to climb out of the lake he fell into, and would later lead a successful rescue mission to liberate Qi'ra. During the ensuing battle, Jones fought Boba, and managed to defeat the bounty hunter by using his trusty whip to knock Fett against a wall. Zorba had managed to escape his palace during the skirmish, and fled Denon as well, disappearing from public view. Finding the Crystal Skull Indiana Jones later teamed up with his enemy, Boba, after the latter had been hired by Hondo Ohnaka to retrieve the Crystal Skull. Starting on Utapau, they started the search for the skull, which was believed to be inside the old Separatist Core Ship, the Unlimited Projection, but the two were captured by Amani nomads. The Amanin took both Jones and Fett to the Projection, after taking away their weapons. After they arrived in the core ship. the Amani leader greeted them, and said he knew Jones well. After Indiana toyed with him, the Amanin brought them into the Unlimited Projection's interiors. As they went through the cargo hold, Fett and Jones, both at gunpoint, talked about when the signal was to be given for them to attack their captors. After they arrived at the Crystal Skull's location, they turned the tables on the Amanin. Fett punched one of them in the face, sending him tumbling to the floor. The Amani raised their weapons, ready to attack. They ordered Jones and Fett to drop their weapons, but only Jones complied. As his pistol fell to the ground, it mysteriously fired once it hit the ground, killing one of the Amanin. Jones and Fett continued their attack. that Jones used to escape Utapau.|left]] On the way out, Jones grabbed the Crystal Skull. As the Amanin, backed by Sugi enforcers, pursued Jones and Fett, the two split up. Jones fled towards one of the hangars, pursued by Sugi and Amani warriors, some of them were riding vehicles that were stored inside the Projection. Jones took out his blaster, and blasted back at them, causing some of the vehicles to crash. After a long chase/skirmish, Jones discovered a UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft in a hangar he crashed into. He started the craft, just as several Amanin were standing behind the engines. As the engines stated, the energy shot out from the engines burned some of the Amani to death. Jones escaped Utapau, but had totally forgot about Boba, and went to the planet Stobar, where Boba would arrive not much later. After they went into Plop Dribble's and got some food and drinks, they argued over Jones leaving Fett behind. As soon as they finished arguing, they realized the Crystal Skull was gone. They saw a series of small footprints around where they had left the skull. They got to the landing area just in time to see a group of Jawas escaping in Jones' U-Wing. Just before it took off, Fett fired a tracer onto its hull. This enabled Jones and Fett to track the ship, even through hyperspace. The two boarded Slave I ''and tracked the U-Wing through space, all the way to Lotho Minor. In the cantina Later, Jones was seen in Chalmun's Cantina, where he looked at Fett after the hunter had killed an Ithorian named Herf Nadon who had mocked Fett in the cantina about Fett's actions in a street fight Fett took part in and won the night before, which Jones was also a witness to. After Fett asked if anyone had anything else to say, Jones replied to the famed bounty hunter, saying they had nothing else to say. After that, Fett dismissed the crowd and allowed them to return to their drinks. Trivia * Indiana Jones is the first major crossover character to appear in [[Boba Fett: Open Seasons |''Boba Fett: Open Seasons]]. * He is portrayed by Harrison Ford in the Indiana Jones franchise, who also played Han Solo, Boba Fett's nemesis, in the Star Wars movies. Appearances * Bombad Bounty * Back in Action! * Remastered * The Quest for the Crystal Skull * Counterattack * A Job Worth Payment * Raiders of the Lost Darth * The Sacred Water of Rugosa Category:Archaeologists Category:Doctors Category:Cantina patrons Category:WIP